Guilt and Vengence
by KH777
Summary: Beware of spoilers! Based during the four month increment at the end of the show. Yu and Mika are forced to face a person from their past, and Yoichi gets caught in the middle.


_**This is by no means intended to be yaoi. BEWARE OF SPOILERS!**_ This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. This is based in the four month increment at the end of the show. By the way, I wasn't just being lazy and did come up with a whole sad back story for Katsuya, I just can't write sad back stories, however, I'd be glad to explain it to anyone who was curious.

Yuichiro Hyakuya had been staring at his hands for a while now. To his left by a few feet sat his blond brother who had been staring at him for a few minutes now, trying to formulate the right words. On Yu's right was his small brunet brother, except that he wasn't conscious. He was lying on Yu's cloak as a pillow and there were makeshift bandages wrapped sloppily across his side. Mika knew he had to break this silence, it was suffocating. Besides, he was probably blaming this exclusively on himself, when, in reality he couldn't possibly be assigned to that much, it was just as much his fault after all. Finally, Yu's gaze lifted and Mika capitalized on the opportunity.

"You can't do this to yourself. You know as well as I do that this wasn't your responsibility alone." Mika frowned at him.

"I know that! But still…" He gaze flickered to Yoichi's side. "Family are supposed to protect each other, not flipping attack each other."

Mika sighed. "It couldn't be helped, he used him as a shield, you should just be glad that you reacted fast enough that the injury wasn't that deep. I'm sure many others wouldn't have even managed that and stabbed him right through."

Flinching at the thought, Yu scowled. "Well, I'm not _that_ slow. But, thanks for the help, who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"You could have both been dead." Mika spoke bluntly, a dark hint in his voice. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting to ever see Katsuya again. You would think if he wanted revenge he would have attacked our family four years ago."

"Yeah, crappy surprise that was." Yu agreed. "Shouldn't we get going? The others are probably pretty worried right now."

"Alright, but let me kill anything in our path. Don't do anything stupid like try to fight with Yoichi on your back."

"Pfft, I know that!" Carefully and gently, he placed Yoichi on his back, spreading his cloak around his shoulders for warmth. "Let's get going."

"…Hold on a moment. Are you going to regret it if you leave now?"

"What the heck are you talking about, Mika?"

"Katsuya. I'm going to guess you haven't taken a human's life before, at least not when you were in control of your body. Granted, I think we should just leave that human jerk to rot like he belongs. Selfish and consumed by his desire for revenge, he manipulated Yoichi to infuriate you. He doesn't _deserve_ any less. None of those manipulative humans that use you do."

"….." Yu was silent as he thought it over.

…..

 _"Uh… Yu? I have a bad feeling about this." Yoichi frowned._

 _"What is there to have a bad feeling about? All we're doing is checking out the area, if we find anything, we kill it and move on. I doubt it'll be that dangerous."_

 _"I guess so… Oh, wait a second! I see someone over there!"_

 _"A person!? Where?" Yu's eyes widened and he glanced over to where Yoichi was gesturing and was stunned into silence._

 _"Oh no, that's the uniform of the demon army isn't it…? It should be fine since we're wearing it now too right? Yu?"_

 _Yu shook his head. "Forget about the uniform, that's not why he's here."_

 _"It isn't? Then why-"_

 _"Get behind me!" Yu ordered, hand hovering over his sword as their gazes met. He appeared to be around eighteen, with black somewhat spiky hair, and Yu had recognized him instantly. Nodding, Yoichi summoned his bow and stood several paces back._

 _He headed towards them slowly, almost in mockery. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Yuichiro?"_

 _"I know why you're here, Katsuya."_

 _"To the point, aren't you? You're right, I've come for your life. Then once I kill you, I'll carry you around to find wherever Mikaela is hiding."_

 _"No way I can talk you out of it huh? Well, fine then! I won't lose to you!"_

 _Striking first, Yu rushed him. Yoichi notched an arrow in his bow, but frowned when he noticed how close together they were fighting. He was concerned he might hit Yu, so he waited for a proper opening. However, Katsuya was swift, and managed to slip past him. Caught a bit off guard, Yoichi shot off an arrow, but he dodged it. Scrambling, the brunet attempted to reload, but he wasn't swift enough to prevent the attacker from clutching him by the throat._

 _"Yoichi!" Yu flipped around and sprinted over to save him. "_ Let him go! _"_

 _However, right before Yu reached him, he swerved around, putting him in the line of fire. Yu's eyes turned wide and alarmed, he was too mid attack to stop now, so he tipped the blade around, hoping to hit the area next to his best friend. He wasn't fast enough and the blade deeply grazed through his side and Yoichi's face contorted in pain. Luckily, Yu also managed to hit the jerk behind him enough so that he lost his grip on him and Yoichi fell to the ground coughing and gasping, cupping a hand over his side._

 _Frame shaking with rage, Yu yelled as he jumped at him. "_ How dare you! _" His anger was clouding his combat ability some. As they separated and he was about to go again, a figure clad in white jumped in next to him, holding his sword out to stop him._

 _"Calm down, Yu."_

 _"Mika-?!"_

 _"Oh Mika, you're here! I thought I was going to have to seek you out."_

 _"Katsuya, there's no way you can defeat Yu and I, you should surrender." Mika's eyes narrowed. "There's no need for anyone to die here."_

 _"Easy for you to say, but you aren't the one who lost everything that day!"_

 _"Alright, fine." Mika's sword gained a red glow as he prepared to charge. "Are you calm now?"_

 _"…Yeah, yeah, I'm calm." Yu grinned. "Let's waste this jerk."_

…..

"This is a waste of time." Mika frowned. "I thought you didn't want them to worry."

"Oh, shut it Mika, you're the one who brought it up." Yu frowned at him. "Besides, it'll only take a second."

Sighing, Mika would have crossed his arms if he wasn't carrying Yoichi on his back. Yu had decided that he would leave Katsuya where he would be more noticeable, as Yu said that his comrades would probably want to know what became of him. Mika was more concerned that those friends might not be far off and he had no interest in fighting anyone else.

"There. Now we can go." Satisfied, Yu walked back over to Mika, whom gave Yoichi back to him.

"Hmm… It's going to be dark soon." Mika commented. "You do know the way back right?"

Stopping in his tracks, Yu was still. "…I lost track when we were fighting."

"Well, I was just trying to keep track of you, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Mika sighed.

"So we're lost? Ugh, great. Just what we need, we don't even have a first aid kit here." Yu scowled.

"It might be better if we find a place to take shelter then. We won't be able to see in the dark."

"Yeah but… Maybe you're right, Mika."

"Of course I am. Let's go."

"What do you mean, 'of course'?"

"It's just simple common sense to know not to stay out in the dark."

"Pfft, whatever."

After a bit of searching, they found an abandoned building that would work well as temporarily shelter. Yu gently set his best friend down, using his cloak as a pillow for him. The blond approached him, pulling out pieces of his cloak that he had cut into strips for bandages. "Here, I'll change his bandages."

"No, I should do it. You did it last time and I'm the one who hurt him." Yu protested.

"…Why do you I did it in the first place? You were staring at your hands enough without them actually becoming soiled. And, I'm sure you can make it up to him by comforting him when he wakes up. It is partially my fault, so I should take some of the responsibility."

"Fine, fine. Just be gentle okay?"

Nodding, Mika began by removing the old makeshift bandages, with Yu watched with rapt attention. Just as he started to wrap the new strips of his cloak over his side, the two teens heard a soft moan and he shuffled a bit. Mika continued what he was doing regardless.

"Yoichi?" Yu wondered, inching closer to him. His large hazel eyes opened, and the first thing they landed on was him.

"…mmn… Yu…? Oh, are you… alright?" Yoichi muttered softly.

"Yep, I'm fine. Mika helped me." Yu assured, but his face darkened. "Look, I'm really sorry."

"…For what? You saved me didn't you?" Yoichi confused, and winced a bit. "Why does… it feel like something is tickling my side?"

"Erm, never mind that." Yu brushed off, wanting to distract him so he wouldn't see the mess and become disturbed by it. "And yeah, I did save you, but I also hurt you when I did it. You see, that jerk used you as a shield."

"Oh…" Yoichi was surprised for a few moments before he smiled. "…you don't need to feel bad about that…"

"…Thanks, Yoichi."

Smiling, Yoichi's gaze tipped down towards Mika whom had just finished. "Oh… That's what it was. Thank you."

Mika glanced away. "…You don't need to thank me. I just didn't want Yu to feel worse-"

Grinning playfully, Yu teased. "Yep, that was totally the reason."

Frowning, Mika retorted. "It was."

"Well… still, thank you." Yoichi smiled warmly. "But, where are we…?"

"We got lost. So, we had to find somewhere else to stay." Yu replied.

"Oh… Do either of you have any water?"

"No. But there's still a bit of light, I can go find some." Mika volunteered.

"By yourself? And you just said it was 'common sense' to go take shelter when it was dark." Yu frowned.

"It's not quite dark yet, and I assume you would want to stay with Yoichi." Mika defended. "I'm not an idiot, I'll stay close. Trust me."

"W-wait… I'll be fine if it's too much trouble." Yoichi frowned.

"I can gauge that. If there isn't anything close by, I'll return."

"Alright, I'll trust you, can't promise I won't come running if I hear something though." Yu nodded.

"Of course not, I'd be shocked if you didn't."

"Hah, you know me too well."

Once Mika left, it was dusk, there was still a bit of light, though the visibility was beginning to be poor, so he was on extra alert. After a fruitless search, his senses hitched and his hand hovered over his sword. He supposed his white outfit stood out from his surroundings a good deal, making him an easier target. However, when he turned around his eyes widened. He knew that the others would no doubt be on the search for them, but to find them, well, that was much better than finding water.

In his sight were Shinoa and Kimizuki who were better prepared with flashlights, Narumi and Mitsuba must have been searching elsewhere. Slowly, he revealed himself, as to prevent alarm.

"Oh, Mikaela, are Yu and Yoichi-" Shinoa began.

"Yes. I'll explain later, we should hurry." Mika spoke, leading the way.

"Geez, you three really got yourselves lost didn't you?" Kimizuki commented.

"Well, as you can tell, we ran into some trouble on the way."

"Does it have to do with that body we found on the way here? We thought it was Yu for a moment and really freaked out." Shinoa asked, shivering at the memory.

 _He does look quite a bit like Yu._ Mika thought, but didn't feel comfortable explaining without Yu there as a buffer. They came upon the small dwelling, and he twisted the door open. Yu stood up and his eyes widened and a grin soon came upon his features.

"Dang Mika, good job."

….

"So, you're going to stay here too, Mika? That'll make Yoichi happy." Yu smiled.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're going to leave this room anytime soon." Mika frowned.

Yu smirked. "Mika, you sound a little huffy. You jealous?"

"I-I am not! I just wish… that you would stop making such a big deal out of this. It isn't the first time you've hurt your family."

"Mika, I-" Yu backpedalled, knocked speechless, and he realized that he hadn't properly made it up to Mika for when he stabbed him to protect Guren when they were first reunited. Of course. How utterly inconsiderate of him, he would have to make this right. Family wasn't supposed to wound each other like this, even if he could heal himself… "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, I… That was inconsiderate of me. I'm not upset at you for that."

"But seriously, you want some more attention right? Yoichi going to be out for a while and none of the others are around. I'm all yours."

Mika smiled. "Good, then I have an idea. The other day, I discovered a book that we used to read when we were kids."

"Sounds good to me." Yu smiled as well as they read the book together.

 _Fin_


End file.
